This invention relates to absorptive devices for incontinent patients, and in particular, to re-useable moisture impervious incontinent pads of the type used in hospitals, nursing homes and other similar institutions. Absorptive devices for incontinent patients can also include individual products worn by the patient. Individual, patient worn products are typically disposable, and therefore, in the discussion that is to follow, attention will be focused on incontinent pads used with beds or chairs, which are considered the principal area of use of the present invention.
Typically, absorptive devices as incontinent pads have fallen into two categories. One has been made of synthetic and is disposable after one use. This minimizes labor involved in washing and drying, but also is comparatively expensive. The other category of product is a natural fabric, combination natural/synthetic fabric, or entirely synthetic product which is re-useable. The present invention is directed to this second category of products, as will become apparent.
By definition, a re-useable pad means that it is also capable of being washed and dried numerous times. Therefore, it is important to have as many washings and dryings of the product as possible in order to keep the cost per use as low as possible. Most of the natural fabric, or combination natural/synthetic fabric pads developed to date unfortunately degrade rapidly during the washing and drying process, and therefore, are useful for a shorter period of time. Most of such products have, therefore, not been long-lasting. During use, such products must not only avoid prior contamination, they must facilitate patient comfort and use, all without great initial cost per unit to the user. While there have been many efforts to develop such a product, to the best of applicant's knowledge, none has been forthcoming which overcomes the aforenoted and other deficiencies until the development of the present invention.